We propose a training program to prepare physician, social, behavioral, and professional scientists for academic research careers focused on understanding and preventing HIV disease globally. HIV is not going away any time soon, and we need to ensure that a new generation of scientific leaders is prepared to take us forward into the next era of HIV prevention research. We are requesting 2 new fellowship slots each year (one will be a physician specializing in adult or pediatrics infectious diseases and one a social/behavioral scientist or a graduate with a doctoral degree from a relevant professional field such as public health, public policy, nursing, business, etc.). Each fellow is expected to take three years to complete the fellowship; thus, we request 4 slots in year 2 and 6 slots in year 3 and each year thereafter. [unreadable] [unreadable] A successful graduate of the training program will have secured a masters degree; completed at least one major developing country HIV prevention research project; participated in several other projects, presented in at least one major scientific conference, published as a first-author in leading scientific journals, and received a multi-year grant related to HIV prevention in the developing world to take into a first faculty position; the successful graduate will have secured a first faculty or professional position. Original research is the heart of the fellowship, and our efforts will be focused on ensuring that the fellows develop well so that they can become independent investigators. In year 1, in addition to securing an advanced degree, the fellows will design a research protocol and also write the first draft of an initial grant. They will also have access to large data sets and engage in secondary data analyses and submit papers for publication. Academic training will focus on the completion of a Master's degree in public health (MPH), public policy, or clinical research (MSc) from UCLA. Fellows will learn the fundamentals of quantitative and qualitative research. In addition, fellows will participate in ongoing seminars, peer review, and relevant conferences. Professional development will focus on grant preparation, data analysis and manuscript preparation, and presentation and teaching skills. We will offer focused training in the ethical conduct of research, with an emphasis on the difficult and evolving issues of conducting research in resource-poor settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]